The invention relates to a roller leveller, in particular, for a beam having a large web depth, and in which the lower levelling rollers are mounted on a carrier shaft in a cantilever fashion, the carrier shaft is supported in a bearing housing for a dual axial displacement, with the bearing housing resting on vertical motor-driven lifting elements and displaceable in vertical guides of a horizontally displaceable carrier slide up and down.
During a levelling run, in particular of beams with a large web depth and a cross-section having correspondingly high flexural resistance, the levelling process requires, in accordance with the degree of deformation, application to a beam of repeated large levelling forces, the reaction pressure of which stresses the carrier shaft of the levelling rollers, the bearing housing in which the carrier shaft is located, and the support frame. The magnitudes and the directions of the stresses, which are applied to the elements of the roller leveller, depend, respectively, on the size and the profile of the shape deviations of the beam.
Accordingly, the main object of the invention is to so improve the roller leveller that it is capable to withstand the increased stresses, without a substantial increase in size of the carrier shaft of the levelling rollers, its bearing housing as well as the carrier slide, which supports the bearing housing, and the support frame.